


heart attack

by pikachugrudge



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, Psychological Trauma, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachugrudge/pseuds/pikachugrudge
Summary: 𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒂𝒕𝒕𝒂𝒄𝒌 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕.When we're together I'm the only one who knows you.The real you.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo this is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung meets her patients sister who never was mentioned, and the brush begins to paint the pavement.

stay just like that, 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒃𝒍𝒆.

The tapping of the pencil against the clipboard was all that echoed in her ears, she wasn't sure if it was because she was too focused on anything but reality.

"Miss? You asked me if I was experiencing the same nightmares and I said yes." Her patient smiled sweetly but it wasn't quite a sincere smile, she was used to seeing that same smile the one she got from everyone who sat in that chair. 

"Ah. Is the medication helping at all Minho?" It's not like she didn't know that the question was useless, the medication never helped. "Well, I guess so. I have actually have been able to sleep some nights, but the rest stay restless." Restless? More like a neverending tale of his life that overplayed in his head, even the insignificant parts highlighted in his dreams that were actually wrapped in veils of terror. 

The psychiatrist lead him to the door with tired eyes and a warm smile, "We'll focus more on the details of your dreams, I want you to start a dream journal! See you next session!" Suddenly Minho turned with a bright smile, "Noona, w-would you like to walk with me after school tomorrow!" Chaeyoung sighed with a slight smile, Minho was a junior in high school, and she was nearing twenty four. 

"Well, I would have to check my schedule for tomorrow kid." He blushed fiddling with his fingers, the older woman was stunning to him. "Okay Minho, I'll sleep on it." She rubbed his head and saw him walk off with a wide eyed smile and rosy tinted cheeks.

Chaeyoung shut the door to her office and sunk into her seat sighing heavily, she could barely focus back there but didn't know why. In a sudden knock Chaeyoung sprung to her feet, "Give me a moment!" She fixed her hair and opened the door to see a face she wasn't quite familiar with but almost recognized in some sort of light. 

"Do you need something..?" The woman was just gorgeous, she looked so tempting but dangerous. Chaeyoung bit her lip leaning onto the door frame, and suddenly pulled herself back realizing her own body language as psychologist. Shes never stepped out of her face of professionalism on the job, "Sorry to intrude, I know Minhos session is over but I couldn't help but need to talk to you." 

Chaeyoung blinked pushing back her specs, "And..you are?" The woman smiled, a gummy intoxicating one to be exact. "Of course! How rude of me, Mina. Myoui Mina." She still was flustered, mostly confused. 

"Are you a patient of Dr.Kim?" 

"I'm Minhos older sister Doctor."

Mina looked over Chaeyoungs shoulder, considering she was still at the door she'd expect the lady to already have let her into her office. "Older sister?" Minho never mentioned having an older sister. 

The psychologist let her in and sat her down in front of her. "Ms.Myoui, may I ask why Minsung has never brought you up? Out of all my detailed sessions he's never mentioned having an older sister." Mina sighed crossing her legs, and wearing that same charming smile she wore when she walked in. Plus Mina and Minhos last names hadn't matched but their mannerisms did?

"Minho is my step brother, he isn't very fond on his father's choices after all of this of course he wouldn't be."

"I see." It made sense, considering how she could point out the woman was Japanese. "Well, why are you here Ms.Myoui." "You can cut the psych act around me doc, call me by my name."  
Chaeyoung cleared her throat, what type of behavior was this. 'Is she flirting with me...?'

"Ms- I mean Mina, I can't quite cut this "act" when I'm still working during my hours." Mina grinned and nodded along. "Fair enough, I'm here to discuss what's been discussed in this office Doctor." That's ludicrous! Of course she couldn't say whats been discussed. "His father says he won't speak a word to him, and would like to know what's going on." Mina lied, his father was a drunk. Half the time he wondered if there still had been in the fridge over Minhos well being. She needed to know, not his father. 

"I can't disclose such information, its confidentiality between the patient and doctor." Why couldn't this deadbeat father come see him  
himself if he cared so much? "I wouldn't be here if I knew otherwise, you couldn't just tell me what disorders he shows symptoms to?" Chaeyoung was quite tangled up, she couldn't read her or her face. 

"Insomnia, depression, and bpd. You cannot tell his father, I promised Minho I wouldn't mix up his dad into this." She couldn't mix his father into this because she knew he puts him in line with beatings. "He beats him?" " I never said he beats him Miss, but yes.." Mina wasn't surprised, she actually knew way before, but why would she show she knew? 

Chaeyoung tapped her fingers against her lap, she was so threw off by this behavior. Why was she even trying to read it in the first place. "Don't worry Doc, I'll act as if I'm blind. But, I should probably let Minho stay with us." Minas eyes sent chills down her spine, she even had to look away. 

"That's fine." That isn't what she wanted, she wanted Mina to involve the police. She wanted the man locked away from him. The woman stood, she knew exactly what the psychologist was thinking. "I'll show you your way out." Chaeyoung was going to shut her door but Mina turned to look at her. 

"Oh and Doctor?"

"..Yes Ms.Myoui?" 

"I'll take care of it."

Minho played with the rubberband in his hand plucking it so it snapped against the tender flesh of his fingers. "Kai could've picked me up."  
Mina kept her eyes on the road with a smile, with the boy to the side of her. "Kai is busy today, he had to see father at the office." Minhos father wasn't Minas biological father, he married into her life to her mother who shortly passed after a few years into being married to him. 

"Do you enjoy Dr.Son's appointments? Or do you not wish to visit the office any longer?" Minho sat up straight his mood detrimental to the question. "Of course I do!" Mina arched a brow, and he quickly realized he was too natural with his answer and she knew exactly why. "Well that's good! I would hope you do, you know none of us enjoy seeing you down right?"

"Bullshit." The boy seethed through his teeth, "Pardon?" Mina knew what he said, he said it quite clearly enough for her to understand. "I said, I know that Mina." She could understand why he felt that way, especially since his father was one of the bigots in his life. 

"Mina? Could I talk to you for just a moment?" Kai arched a brow, he never was fond of Minhos dad being close to Mina but he could never decipher the way his younger sister felt.  
"Of course."

The older man was sat down on his bed loosening his tie and staring at Mina in a way a step dad wouldn't stare. "Where did you go today?"  
"What is it to you?" Mina didn't snap but instead smiled, he never had anything to do with her life until her married her passed mom.  
  
"I wouldn't want you or Minho to be hurt, Mina." He stood, and pulled Mina in by the neck, she could smell the alchohol laced with his warm breath against her jaw. She wasn't fazed by his behavior, after all she would get rid of him soon. 

Mina kept on a tight lipped attitude, as his hands wandered below her hips. She gently pushed him away, feeling great disgust but knew who the better one here was. "Minho and I are fine, I just picked him up from the station and took him out for lunch." Seungho never liked when she pushed him away, he was the man here. He could do whatever he pleased with her.

Mina didn't let anyone cross her, especially her step dad. He stumbled back on the bed with a groan, "Whore." Seungho muttered with a musty poise, and waved his hand for her to leave. She sneered shutting the door and that's where Minho stood. 

Chaeyoung laid in her bed, hair sprawled just slightly over her shoulders and her collar bones on display. She couldn't get over Mina, it irked her because she knew there was something different about Minhos entire family. But Mina, Mina was quite composed and..even charming. 

Chaeyoung had many other patients who dealt with abuse, but withstanding with the settle of abuse from his father just sparked greater scrutiny. "Why. Why did she say that." It wasn't enough for Mina to let Minho stay with her for awhile because at the same time he'd still return to Seungho. It hadn't made sense, why wasn't Mina upset knowing what took place at home with her stepbrother. 

  
"I'm going to help you Minho." 


	2. assumptions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung takes up Minhos offer and things get tense with Minas team manager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nom nom

Are you fucking him?"

Mina almost laughed and eyed down Minho. "What on earth? Why would I do such a thing won?" "Is that why he doesn't beat the living shit out of you noona? Because you screw him!"

The air wasn't the slightest hint of heavy, instead it was of Jasmine, and patience Mina had or was it something else?

Why did she have to answer him she didn't. "I would just like you to focus on you when I take care of things, if you'd like to think such a fickle yet slimy fling. Do as you wish." 

Minho saw red, Mina wasn't congruent to her older brother Kai in anyways. Making it harder for him to try and ask for help, he didn't want to have to tell the older brother about the abuse he endured from that scumbag! 'I have to. Chaeng noona can't get involved. '

Chaeyoung put down the clipboard on the desk and sighed heavily. Lee Minho. Lee Minho. How could she save him? All night she thought about it and Minas words, why didn't Mina consider bringing the authorities into it. Did she not care? Or was it because she was birdied into Seunghos side?

" I'll take care of it. "

What could any of that mean? Maybe Chaeyoung knew but her thoughts aimlessly covered things it usually wouldn't cover up. "Who are you Myoui Mina.."

Autumn breathed and Winter lived, pale fingers fiddled with the straps of a bookbag. 

I thought you'd come noona. 

There was always (only) one thing Minho looked forward to and that was seeing his psychologists face that could bear the warmest smile he's encountered. 

Chaeyoung was running down the streets with her phone in clutch of her slender hand. She'd forgotten about Minho, because she was too busy figuring out what she could possibly do to solve this slate. "Doc?" "Lee!"

There his savior was brushing back the curtains of bangs that framed her face and panting in clouds of sharp breaths. "I'm-I'm..sorry I'm.late." The boy stood there under her apologetic craft.

"I was beginning to think you forgot.." He muttered sensitive to bring up his own thinking, the doctor pulled him forward by this shoulders and wrapped her scarf around his smooth face with a contorted expression of many. "You must've been freezing, I'm sorry. I couldn't forget! I just had a lot to do. But I'm here now!"

Minho went into a split solid frenzy, not like any other teenage boy would. No one's ever given him such warmth, such divine attention. Chaeyoung suddenly stopped talking and tilted her head with a blank frown. "Oh, I see. You're ignoring me now. "

Fabricated lies, or cotton truths?

"You could've set up another appointment if you needed to talk to me Lee." Minho didn't want to say anything, he'd rather embrace these scarce moments where he had relief. They walked around the icy park that stood out in the crowds who rushed to get to the other side. "So why me Minho, why not invite one of your friends! " Friends? What was a friend to him, someone who stuck up for him in class when everyone else called him weird? He knew only now he had none to no one to call a friend. 

"I'd rather talk to you, you're easy to talk to." Chaeyoung did that laugh where everyone else stopped around them to admire that dimple even a criminal couldn't hate. " I'm a psychologist, I have to be easy to talk to silly! "

"I guess you're right noona."

" Why are you always like this, some people might think you're insane! " 

"Oh come on, anyone could be a psycho nowadays Hyung." Moonbin turned to Mina who was typing, patience maining her mood, " right Mina-sshi? " She looked up at him, up and down with something he couldn't fit. "Of course, it's a dangerous world." She looked back at her screen when Chan could only shrug.

"I'm off to my break." Getting bunched responses from the caffeine fueled employees Nayeon walked out the door. 

"Why does she get her break so early"  
"What a sleaze, look at us working out asses off."  
" why is she even team manager. "  
"I'm so tired."  
  
Mina found it all amusing, the second their manager left the office everyone else spit venom and despair but when her presence staged they looked up. Nayeon bit the inside of her cheek, a old habit peaking through frustration. 

"I don't have the money." Whispering and panicked glances towards the building making sure no one knew her debt. Her voice dropped a octave lower "I need more time, please just-"

Her hand suddenly with a mind of its own threw the phone to the ground, her back slid down her car door in defeat. "He can't even give me two week's. Two weeks!?" She yelled out punching in her window, Nayeon suddenly backed away brushing back her hair. "Who's there!"

Eyes were on her, but she couldn't pin the person. "Come out. Come out right now dammit!" And like that the team manager spent her last minutes of her break yelling at a space her spectator stood farther in. 

"It's beginning to get dark, you should head on home Minho." Minhos eyes lost the sparkle of bits of freedom, " It isn't that dark noona.. "  
Chaeyoung put on her glasses, fishing in her pocket for car keys. 

"I'll drop you off, let's go." " No, I'll take a bus. " The psychologist glared at her patient. "No, absolutely not. If you don't want to come with me call up Kai." She waited under the street light where snow floored their hair, and watched the boy take out his phone dialing up Kai. 

Kai was busy once again, so he wouldn't ask him to pick him up instead he called up her. "Pick me up, I'm near the park next to the school." Then hung up. Chaeyoung furrowed her brows, why'd he say that so fast and why did he hang up not even giving a chance for Kai to speak. 

Mina arched a brow putting down her phone and grabbing her keys, Nayeon took a glance at Mina full of some kind of suspicion. "Leaving so soon Myoui? Your shift isn't over." She nodded gathering up her things, and answered her team manager for the first time. "I'm leaving to go to attend to important matters, as you should for your hand Team Manager." The murmurs free furiously, as she didn't even care to spare a glance at Nayeon.

How'd she know about my hand it's behind my back.

"Doc!" He ran to her car door tapping on the window, she rolled it down with a chaste smile. "your scarf!" He was already halfway through untangling the warm colorful fabric. "Hey kid ?"  
" Hm? " "Keep it." The car drove off and Minhos heart committed suicide, he jumped throwing a fist in the air like he learned from the film Kai showed him the 'Breakfast Club '.

Mina pulled her 'step brother' back by the shoulder. "Nice scarf. Also, it's rude to hang up on someone has anyone ever told you that? " He lost his ecstatic rosy cheeks, not from the chilling cold but from his psychologist. "You're late." He muttered hopping into the car. Mina also wondered why she kept up with this rude behavior, it wasn't because she pitied him she felt nothing for him as a matter as fact. He was just too young to be taken out of this world. 

"So you were with your psychologist. Hm, I didn't know they could hang out with their patients out side of sessions." Condescension rolled off her tongue, he buried his nose into her scarf finding her scent therapeutic (iconic). That Son Chaeyoung is quite a gem, a gem I need. 

The brittle boy almost slipped on the icy stairs, Mina kept him close by throwing an arm around his and opening the door only to see someone they both found distasteful. 

"Late. Late again, Sun down has passed son." Minho bit down on his tongue to make sure he wouldn't talk back. "It's my fault, forgive me Seungho. I wanted to buy him some things for this winter, we can't afford to let him get sick, Daddy."  
His fathers pants tightened, licking his lips as he looked at Minas exposed neck. He then took a bitter glance at Minho, "I knew you were a faggot Minho." 

Minho walked past his father, then realized he made a mistake. " You could've just told me, " He cupped his neck roughly with a sour grin. "I would've treated you good you piece of gay shit. "  
Mina remained stoic. Oh don't worry you're in for a treat. 

"I-I" Minho choked out, his face burning purple and blue. "He has homework Seungho." She grabbed Seunghos hand with a smile, almost too roughly but purposely gripping one of his fingers and twisting it. 

Shit, he likes it. could he get any sicker! 

Minho fell to his knees gasping for air and walked off to his room. "I'm taking my leave now." Mina said turning to the door but a arm snaked around her waist, she could feel something press into her back. " I'm lonely these days, without your mother. Stay over awhile. " He pushed himself into her rougher. "I'd be delighted to, but I haven't finished up my work." She turned around freeing from his hold and looked at him with a fake smile. 

He groaned into her ear, as she gripped his roaring crotch and almost could seethe into the shell of his ear. "I'll finish you up soon enough daddy." She headed out the door leaving him like a three legged dog. 

"But first I need to take care of something else." She grinned gripping her steering wheel, and chuckling. "You won't know what hit you Im."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mina what are you planning ;"0


	3. afterglow-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please- what am I doing

don't cry, it'll only annoy me. 

  


"Hello, who is this? If you need to make an appointment do so during our work hours." 

"Keep your eyes wide open, Chaeng. " 

The distorted voice cut out sending chills down her spine. 

"Oh, I just know it's her." The therapist dialed up a number only to be sent to direct voicemail. "Im Nayeon, you're dead!" Chaeyoung slammed the phone, and looked down at it again. Nayeon was quite the jokester back then, but she wouldn't say something like that. It didn't fit. She couldn't have. 

It hurt to run, Nayeons bare feet touched the ground blood trailing behind her. "Fuck!" She fell. She fell in an empty alleyway, crawling behind a dumpster she clamped her hand against her mouth and cried. Winter breeze was even colder that night, her fingers numb gliding across the key pad attempting to call 911.

"Hiding? And, for what. You'll end up dead anyways Nayeon." 

RING RING 

Chaeyoungs caller id surfacing the screen. Nayeon knew it was over. "Found you." The slim figure threw out a gloved hand, gripping her throat throwing her forward as her grip on the phone dropped. Her phone slid over the icy gravel. 

"Someone left you a message Nayeon-sshi." 

Nayeon couldn't even stand, she cried out reaching out for her cellphone, it was ironic knowing that she herself broke the other one days earlier. " ..pl..please. " Her socks and shoes were gone, her feet left to bruise and bleed.

In the brisk of the night Nayeon walked back to her car with a handful of office sheets sporting her arm. She had loads of work, and still hadn't deemed her debt. 

It was true, the company's stock markets were declining rapidly, she felt she had no other but no choice to take from the employees checks and their own bank accounts. Being team manager basically gave her immunity. 

Immunity that ended tonight. 

The older woman sat in the driver's seat and fixed the rearview mirrors, she could've sworn she'd seen something. Suddenly her phone vibrated violently against the dashboard, with the caller id 'jeongie' a arrow pierced through the heart next to the nickname. 

"Baby? I'm sorry, I know. I know the surgery is tonight, how could I forget sweetheart?"

The shadow that seemed to birth from the pale moonlight almost flinched from the sappy tone. 

"I love you more. No me! Okay darling see you soon." Nayeon sighed running a hand through her hair. 

Someone snapped their surgical gloves in habit, before Nayeon could react the shadow lunged forward strangling the team manager from behind, and stabbed the needle at the weak point of the flesh. 

  
  
"You lied to your cancer of a girlfriend, on the day of her life threatening surgery. Life threatening." The menace repeated, snapping the glove against their wrist two more times. 

Nayeon groaned, she didn't know who held a grudge against her. Sure, her coworkers talked but no one said anything to her. The voice was covered by a distorted mask a black hood sealing their identity. "I know about your little money heist Nayeon." They made sure to elongate her name, Nayeons eyes visibly broke. 

" M-Money heist? "

"Time to repay your debt team manager." Gripping her hair so they could bore their own eyes into hers. Nayeon knew those eyes, those stone cold eyes. 

"Surprise!" Mina laughed out loud ripping off the mask and dropping her grip from Nayeons hair. "There it is. That stupid face."

A scoff relocated her laughter. 

Nayeon yelled out as Mina slowly gripped her wrist and stabbed the same hand she hurt days before, the same hand in the parking lot. It was Mina, it was her who challenged mentality. "Speak. Use that big mouth of yours, I know you have one." 

Bending down to her pathetic level, she whispered against her bruised neck from Minas choke hold. "Considering the many times you tried to embarrass me in meetings. And, now you have the audacity to shut your mouth?" 

Nayeon cried out, Chaeyoungs voicemail playing on a loop in the back. " Im Nayeon, you're dead!" 'It wasn't me! " She yearned to yell out. "Still?" Nayeon tried to push Mina off of her. She clicked her tongue, slowly but surely twisting the surgical knife into Nayeons palm.

" PLEASE! " she cried out this time audibly. 

"Good girl! See now you're getting the hang of it Manager-sshi."

" Please..Myoui. " 

Mina scoffed she would be lying if she said she wasn't amused. "Wrong answer." Her face returned blank as she grabbed one of the fallen bricks next to the dumpster.

Chaeyoung fell asleep with a panicked brain, a voice screamed out in her dreams to stay awake and so she did.

The psychologist woke up with beads of sweat contouring her face, as well as horror. She picked up the phone only to hear a wailing Jeongyeon. 

"What the.. ?" The cops looked down at the horrific scene. Nayeons face wasn't even much of a face anymore, Chaeyoung pushed through the crowd only to see the jokester smashed dead in a alleyway pulling off the white sheet. What type of sick joke was this? 

A detective grabbed her arm pulling her out of the scene. "You can't be here, you aren't authorized." A cold but beautiful face blanked. "That's my friend." Chaeyoung tried to push back the tall slender officer, " Did you not just hear me? No badge, no pass. " The psychologist bit her inner cheek leaning forward to read her tag. 

"Listen. Detective Chou Tzuyu. I'm a licensed psychologist that's enough!" Tzuyu scoffed holding her back away from the investigation grounds. "Do you want me to arrest you doc?" 

" Fuck you, and your status! " Chaeyoung yelled out walking away, she would have to wait for the autopsy report. She couldn't understand why she was fine, her friend had been practically mutilated and her bestfriend bleak-threatened. 

The company was thrown into a spiral, their too manager murdered and stock markets still completely ruined. "Gosh. Who would do such a thing?" The employees whispered amidst tension, acting as if they actually cared for the team manager. Mina focused on her own work, barely dazed at all it made sense (she was the numerator) considering how she kept to herself. So, no one really questioned her state. 

"Who would do this!" 

Jeongyeon yelled out crying, Chaeyoung held her hand rubbing short circles into her palm. 

"I don't know unnie. I'll find out, I swear." Jeongyeon couldn't stop the stream of tears rolling down her cheeks, sure the surgery was a success but it was only a success with the love of her life. Im Nayeon. "We were supposed to get married, she said she'd be here. She said she'd be here!" Chaeyoung held the woman close allowing her to sob against her blouse.  
  
"Chaeyoung. " Jeongyeon breathed out, after hours of crying. "Yes?" "Kill me." Chaeyoung sat up holding the fickle woman's arms, looking her in the eye. "How can you say that.. " She asked knowing too well what she meant, it was so understandable so understandable it was sickening. 

"What do I do now? What is this worth without her, what am I supposed to do now that my life is gone Chaeyoung?"  
  
"You live another one. " 

  
"Exam season people." The teacher paced around the classroom with a long ruler intact, frustrated groans filling the air. " Already? " A boy questioned, for the classes questioning eyes asking the same. "Yes, already. You've all had time for this moment, don't act like I haven't been going over the same material for weeks now." 

Minho looked out the window, cornered in the back of the room no leaf in sight on any deep branches. "Before exam season I'll be giving out a project." The students sunk back into their seats, brows furrowed. "A team effort." Every student hated a group project, either no one would cooperate and someone was left with all the work or it just came out jumbled. 

"Stop tossing and turning, and actually listen for a second." He placed his hands on his desk scanning the room. "I'll be giving you the best end of the stick, and allow you to choose your partners." Some students cheered and others pointed out their partners already, ecstatic. 

"But." He followed with a condition, eyes stern. "If I see any child's play, or slacking off I will take it upon myself to partner you all myself." 

"Great." Minho muttered, nibbling on his lower lip. A group project meant he had to work with someone else, and besides no one in his class was very fond of him. Everyone had their own partners and then there was Minho, pencil tapping against his desk and palms sweaty. He hoped the teacher wouldn't single him out. 

"Hi." 

Minho looked up at a boy he's never seen, wait no he seemed somewhat familiar. "Ah..yes?" The boy smiled his cheeks rosy and chubby like a chipmunks. 

" I'm Jisung, Han Jisung. Uh, I-I. " The boy looked down at his shoes uncomfortably moving his feet over one another. Minho tried to be a little nicer, he didn't want him to be uncomfortable. "I'm Lee Minho, nice to meet you Jisung." Jisung bit his lip looking back at him, though they were both junior's they weren't familiar with one another. 

"Doyoumaybewannabemypartner?" 

" What?? " Minhos eyebrow took a quirk looking at Jisung weirdly. "Do.you.wanna.be.my.partner?" He breathed out each word examining his blank expression. "Hm, I mean we are the only ones left who aren't paired up so." He smiled widely leaning onto his desk. "So,yes?" Minho backed away centimeters from his face. "M-Mhm.."

"A accident? Her face was fucking mutilated!" The officers snapped her face to look at Tzuyu. "Look, we'll just keep the case as a homicide." The other officer quipped. "Keep it at homicide, the couple cases were under second degree manslaughter. " The detectives jaw clenched. 

"We already have a few suspects, in fact a group of men." 

"These cases are all by one person. Not multiple. " Tzuyus monotonous tone creeped them out, there was a reason no one was close to this detective. "How can you be so sure?" "This motherfucker has ocd. " 

Tzuyu worked overtime looking up cases throughout Seoul to Jeju. The police force wasn't exactly fond of her, she was 'creepy' as they said. It was because Chou Tzuyu thought like a criminal if you want to get something you need to be it. 

Classical music swarmed the house, bouncing off the grey walls. Mina settled into the spacious tub one hand massaging the back of her neck, she was irritated very irritated. She closed her eyes allowing the water to submerge her whole. Her last flashing above her. 

"You can't be here without having paid sweetheart." 

Mina stood there weary, her parents had moved to Daegu, Korea and she already missed Japans breeze. Her parents weren't exactly rich but weren't exactly poor, her father had been offered a job in the city from a friend. 

"I'll pay for her." A woman spoke in hand with what looked like her daughter, about the same age as ten year old Mina. "What?" 

The woman was already handing the dance teacher bills, as the woman talked to the dance teacher her daughter was making her way to a frail Mina wearing her ballet attire. "I'm Jihyo, where are your shoes?" She rubbed her chin, looking at Mina but it wasn't a judgemental look it was a curious one.

The little girl arched a brow, eyeing down Minas cheap clothing. Without answering the question, Mina began with,"Are you famous?" She muttered in her broken Korean, looking down at her worn out tennis shoes. "I can't understand you.. are you from far far away?" Jihyo held Minas hand against hers, their tiny hands aligning against themselves. 

Mina blushed in pure flush, not even her parent's held her hand. She couldn't even remember the last time they did. 

"Japanese." She said referring to herself. "Is that in another world?" 

Mina nodded her head excitedly, maybe she misunderstood the little girl but Japan was definitely another world. Right? "Wah! So you're a astronaut." 

"What's your name!" Jihyo smiles wide hugging Mina close, their introductory ballet class was over and they were both walking out to find their parents. "Penguin." Jihyo thought that was so cool, her name was penguin. Mina lied because she wished she was named penguin. 

"Penguin-sshi!" Jihyo yelled at her 'name' holding her mother's hand, Mina turned around confused. "Where's your mom!" Mina pointed at a woman who was walking away from her, looking forward not even bothering to look back at her own daughter. 

"Mommy?" "Yes Jihyo?" "Pengus mom walks too fast." 

Chaeyoung sighed after finishing her last session for today taking a seat on the couch. She knew it was unusual considering the way she acted, it being the first day with Nayeon Murdered. But she couldn't pin why. Was it because she was a bad person? Was it because she herself didn't really love her as a older friend?

"Who did it." Chaeyoung whispered to herself looking around her office sipping a bottle of wine, hours had passed and there she was trying to think of someone who would make such a call.

Wait. 

What was that. 

The psychologist pushed back her glasses standing up to take a look out the window. Flash. Chaeyoung almost stumbled. Was that a flash from a camera? Another flash. Now she was sure that was a camera, what type of pervert was looking at her through her own office. How ignorant of them to be so bold.

She knew she wasn't drunk or even the slightest bit of tipsy. Grabbing her coat she rushed out the office shoving her things in her messenger bag and running out the center. 

"Where are you." Chaeyoungs eyes sifted through the filtered dark, eyes darting side to side. Damn, she'd already lost them how unsettling could her days get geez. She threw her things in the back sighing heavily, looking around again. What did they want from her anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you NAYEON SJDJDH

**Author's Note:**

> kinda scared for Minho not gonna lie


End file.
